


[podfic] Bucky vs Halloween

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slice of Life, Snippets, Steve Rogers' Depressing Childhood In The Depression, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"A scrap I had started of Bucky vs modern Halloween, which I don't think I'm going to finish but does feature Steve's Horrible Childhood Reminisces that I thought were pretty funny anyway. Also, Jodi! Very briefly."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bucky vs Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bucky vs Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574356) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



  
****

**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** Halloween, post-CATWS, domestic, slice of life, Steve Rogers' Depressing Childhood In The Depression, snippet, unfinished  
  
 **Length:** 00:08:16  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Bucky%20vs%20Halloween_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
